Warriors: Starkit's Power
by Faith-Hope-Love-Joy
Summary: When Starkit finds out she has powers granted to her by StarClan, will things EVER be the same? And what of Pebblepaw, the handsome young apprentice?


re

**Warriors: Starkit's story**

**Prologue**

StarClan sat around the pool once again. A blue-gray she-cat stared down into it, twitching her tail thoughtfully. She looked up, and said quietly, "The new prophecy has been fulfilled. The Power of Three has been united. Now, a new kit is born into ThunderClan . . ."

"Who, Bluestar?" asked a tall, black-and-white cat with a long tail. "Who is her mentor of StarClan to be?"

"Well, Tallstar," Bluestar answered. "I had a specific cat in mind. Cinderpelt?"

The crowd of cats parted to reveal a small, gray, surprised-looking she-cat. "Me?" she meowed tentatively. "Bluestar . . . are you sure?"

Bluestar ignored her question. "Does StarClan approve?" she inquired.  
Yowls of agreement went up immediately from the gathering of felines. "It has been decided!" Bluestar's voice came up especially loudly. "She will be the next generation of cats!"

Starkit opened her eyes. The small tortoiseshell was in a huge forest, but it was silent. Starkit tried to smell, but there were no scents. She knew she was dreaming, but about what?

Suddenly, she got the strange feeling she was in danger. As she circled, something huge tackled her and pinned her down. She mewed for help, but she couldn't hear her own voice. Suddenly, warriors from her Clan, ThunderClan, leaped into the forest, but the silence continued. She could hear her voice now. "Guys!" she mewed. "Help!" But they just stood there, silently watching her as the huge creature came closer. She shut her eyes, but soon she could feel its stinking breath, smelling of . . . milk? Then it spoke. "Starkit!" it shouted. "Wake up, already!"

"Huhzzh?" Starkit opened her eyes. Sunlight was filtering in between the brambles of the nursery, and it smelled of milk. Her brother, the only other kit in her litter that survived, was pinning her down. "Ummmph! Sunkit! Get off me! I'm awake!"

"Geez," said Sunkit. "You never would've woken up! And it's almost time for Seedkit's, Pebblekit's and Skykit's apprentice ceremony."

"That's right." Brightheart, their mother, spoke up. "And if you are going to attend, then come here and let me wash you!"

"S-soon w-w-w-we'll b-b-be apprentices," Sunkit stammered as Brightheart licked him firmly.

"Yes," said Starkit thoughtfully. "Who do you want to be for your mentor?"

"Well," Sunkit answered, "I'd like Spiderleg, Cloudtail, or Brambleclaw."

"I'd like Firestar!" Starkit yowled. "He's the best warrior in the whole world!"

"Yes, well," said Brightheart gently. "You are going to be a medicine cat."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"But I want to fight!"

"You have amazing connections with StarClan, Starkit. That's why we named you Starkit."

"Hummph."

"Come on!" Sunkit crowed. "The ceremony is starting!"

Firestar called the familiar gathering words: "All those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Sunkit and Starkit poked their heads out as their mother took her place in the crowd of cats. "The time has come to name three more kits apprentices. Seedkit, Pebblekit, and Skykit, please come forward."

Three small cats stepped tentatively forward. Seedkit was an earthy brown, while Pebblekit boasted blue-gray fur. Skykit was solid black, like the night sky when a storm is coming.

"Seedkit, you will now be known as Seedpaw, and your mentor shall be Cloudtail."

"Awww!" whispered Sunkit. "He was going to be my mentor!"

"Correction:" Starkit whispered back. "You wanted him to be your mentor! Now shush and listen, furball!"

"Cloudtail, you fight with much ferocity and you are very loyal. Pass these traits down to Seedpaw.

"Pebblekit, you will now be known as Pebblepaw. Your mentor shall be Dustpelt. Dustpelt, you have had many apprentices: All of them have turned into loyal and fine warriors. Try to pass down the same teachings to Pebblepaw.

"And at last, Skykit. Your name is now Skypaw, and your mentor will be Sandstorm. You are a noble warrior, and you are just. Teach these things to Skykit."

As the mentors and kits came forward to touch noses, Sunkit and Starkit retreated into the dark, warm nursery.

"Only a few more sunrises, and we'll be apprentices!" Sunkit squealed excitedly.

"I want my warrior name to be, ummmm, Stareye. Or Starheart! Yeah! Starheart!"

"Mine will be Sunset!" Sunkit said, striking a majestic pose.

Starkit's pelt blended perfectly with the nursery's shadows, but Sunkit's sharp orange pelt stood out like a flame in the night. She snuck quietly behind him and pounced quickly on his wriggling tail. Sunkit rolled swiftly and battered Starkit's face softly with his back paws. But Brightheart appeared and said, "If you two are going to fight, drag it outside!"

So they ran into the middle of the clearing and started batting at each other. Firestar sat high on the ledge, watching with amusement. "You two are going to make fine warriors," he purred. The two kits stopped and said thank-you, since Brightheart had taught them always to be polite to every cat, especially their leader.

Many other cats also stopped to admire the two kits' fighting skills. Even Crowfeather, a visitor from WindClan who had come by to give Firestar a message, stopped and stared at these small kits that fought like the highest trained warriors.

Starkit opened her eyes. This time, she was by a stream, and she could hear and smell. The forest all around her was foggy, but she walked along the stream and sniffed, looking for the huge creature that had surprised her in her last dream.

She could smell something, but it wasn't the big animal. It was a cat, but it smelled strangely fresh, like the cool night air washing away the heat of a greenleaf day.

She knew she was dreaming, but she did not want to wake up. As she walked along, a rustle pricked her senses into action. She could smell that fresh smell again. She couldn't tell which Clan the cat was from, though!

The bushes rustled again, and out stepped a gray she-cat. Starkit was ready to fight.

"Who are you?" she growled. "What do you want? Are you the thing that attacked me in my last dream?" Then she looked closer and realized the she-cat's fur sparkled with starshine. She was a StarClan warrior!

She looked down at the ground and sank to her knees. "I'm sorry," she quietly mewed, ashamed. "I thought you were going to attack me."

"Do not worry, small Starkit. You will have all the answers soon," meowed the she-cat. "My name is Cinderpelt. I was the medicine cat before Leafpool. I am here to give you a message. To answer your other question, no, I did not attack you. That dream was meaningless, just the result of eating that tough mouse."

"I knew that Sunkit tricked me," muttered Starkit. Then, "What is the message?" Starkit inquired. "Is it about me being a medicine cat?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"You are not meant to be a medicine cat. When Firestar was an apprentice, then a warrior, he had prophetic dreams, and yet he was no medicine cat. Tell all the other cats of this dream. Firestar will know you are not lying. I will see you soon . . ."

As Starkit looked up, Cinderpelt disappeared into the mist, and she was suddenly looking up into the sun on the day of her apprenticeship.

"Firestar?"

Starkit peered into the leader's den.

"Come in, Starkit."

"Ummm, Firestar, I wanted to speak to you before my apprentice ceremony, because I had this dream last night."

"Go on."

"Well, you remember Cinderpelt?"

"How do you know about Cinderpelt?"

"She came to me in my dream. She said I wasn't cut out to be a medicine cat, and that you had dreams like mine when you were an apprentice and a warrior."

"She was right. I suppose I could make you a warrior apprentice. You wouldn't lie about this. You may go."

As Starkit came out of Firestar's den, she looked up at the sky. It was almost sunhigh! Almost time for her apprentice ceremony.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under Highledge for a Clan meeting."

The familiar words rang through the ThunderClan camp as the cats started gathering. "Mom!" Sunkit complained. "Your tongue is too rough!"

"Sit still," Brightheart scolded. "It wouldn't be such a rough bath if you would stop squirming."

Finally, Sunkit wriggled free, and the two kits sat at the back of the crowd as Firestar announced, "More new apprentices! Sunkit, Starkit, please come forward."

Starkit's ears felt hot as all the warriors turned to look at them, but she tried to hold her chin and tail high.

"Sunkit," Firestar said gently. "You will be a brave and loyal apprentice, and you will be known now as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw, I know you will make a noble warrior out of him, and if he's remotely as good as you, he will be a _very_ noble warrior indeed."

Sunkit touched noses with Brambleclaw and went to sit with him. "And Starkit. You will be known as Starpaw now. And I will be your mentor."

A collective gasp rippled around the clearing. It was common knowledge that Starpaw was to be a medicine cat. "What about Leafpool?" shouted Spiderleg. "Wasn't she supposed to be a medicine cat?"

"Starpaw had a dream. She told me about it, and if she wants to share it, then she will. Later."

The Clan started chanting the two apprentices' names as they walked off with their mentors. "Sunpaw! Starpaw! Sunpaw! Starpaw!"

As the crowd cleared away, the only cat left was Starpaw. As the leader leapt down from the rock, she asked, "What are we going to do first?"

"Well," Firestar said, "What do you want to do first?"

"Hmmmm."

"Well?"

"I've always wondered where the borders were."

"Border patrol it is."

So they left camp, and started walking. Soon they came along a stream. "Close your eyes," Firestar instructed. "What can you smell?"

"Well," Starpaw answered. "I can smell the wind, and a scent kind of like ThunderClan, but at the same time not. It smells like the prairie."

"Very good. That is WindClan. This is out border with them."

"Are we allies?"

"Yes, so long as Onestar is leader. What else can you smell, prey-wise?"

"Well, a squirrel came by earlier, but a mouse is more recent, and a shrew is just over there, under that root. But it's on WindClan territory."

"Good! Now has a Clan patrol been here recently?"

"Well, we're the first ThunderClan patrol today, but a WindClan one came by just a few moments ago."

"Very good! You're right, but I didn't even smell that WindClan patrol until you pointed it out!"

"Here comes another patrol. Hunting, I think. They're chasing a rabbit."

A dark tabby cat burst out of the bushes after a tan rabbit.

"Good morning, Onestar," Firestar said politely.

The tabby skidded to a halt. "Firestar," he said, nodding back. "Prey running good?"

"Yes. You?"

"Of course."

"I was just showing my apprentice the borders."

"Yes, well, I'd better be getting back to my patrol. See you at the Gathering!"

After Onestar went, Starpaw asked, "Who is the ShadowClan leader?"

"Blackstar."

"RiverClan?"

"Leopardstar."

"Right. Where to now?"

"Why, our border with ShadowClan. of course! We don't have a border with RiverClan."

As they walked through the forest, the trees started being more pine than oak, maple, and beech.

"What can you smell?"

"I think it's ShadowClan. Uuuck! It doesn't smell too good."

"Any patrols? Prey?"

"Squirrel near here, mouse ran by earlier, hunting patrol came past here, but it's gone now. Hunting patrol caught shrew and a rabbit. A border patrol is coming this way."

"Very very good!" Firestar exclaimed. "You could easily take your father's place as the best tracker in the Clan. Now let's go. I want to take you hunting."

He led Starpaw into deeper ThunderClan territory. He stopped in the middle of the forest.

"Now, what can you smell?"

Starpaw sniffed carefully, singling out the fattest mouse she could smell. "I smell a very fat mouse, nibbling on a seed right there, under that bush."

"Right! Now, what should you do when trying to catch a mouse?"

Starpaw had heard the other warriors and apprentices talking about stuff like this. "You have to keep your weight low and evenly balanced, and since a mouse will feel you before it sees or hears you, you have to step softly, and make sure the wind is on your side."

"And. . ?"

"Ummm. . . Oh! you have to make sure the mouse can't see you!"

"Excellent! I am very impressed. I see a great warrior in you! Seriously, even I wasn't as good as you!"

Starpaw's ears felt hot again.

"Now, try some hunting."

Hunting? Her? But she hadn't even been an apprentice for a day yet!

She tried anyway. Starpaw balanced herself and walked low to the ground. She moved in a soft, graceful way and put each paw down carefully. She tasted the wind and moved to the other side of the bush. Then, she snuck up and pounced! She killed her prey with one swift bite. As she dragged her fresh-kill over to Firestar, he said, "Amazing! You are the best apprentice I have ever seen!"

That night, after a dinner of the fat mouse she'd caught, Starpaw found a nest next to Pebblepaw. They'd always been friends in the nursery. As she closed her eyes, she thought about what a perfect day she'd had.

When she opened her eyes again, she was by the stream. She excitedly race forward. "Cinderpelt!" she cried. "Where are you?"

"Here, little one."

Starpaw turned to see Cinderpelt striding out of the mist. They touched noses. "Oh, Cinderpelt," Starpaw purred. "I had the most wonderful day!"

"I saw," Cinderpelt answered. "But I have something important I must speak to you about."

"What?"

"Well, every ten seasons or so, a cat is born into a Clan that has amazing powers, and connections with StarClan. You are one of those cats. There were many others: Windfur, the swift, of RiverClan, Lightningstorm, the fearsome, of ShadowClan. And more recent, Tigerclaw, the mighty, of ThunderClan."

Starpaw gasped. She had heard of Tigerclaw, the evil cat who had tried to rule the forest.

"So," Cinderpelt said, "You are one of these. They have all used their power for good except Tigerclaw. Do not be like him! You may travel different places in your dreams, but never, _never _listen to anything he says!"

Suddenly Starpaw felt a sharp poke in the ribs. "Wake up, stupid furball!"

"Pebblepaw!" Starpaw gasped.

"You were talking in your sleep. Who's Cinderpelt?"

"Never mind. I have to see Firestar."

"Wait!"

Pebblepaw blocked the exit. She stared onto his deep blue eyes, quivering. Such kindness, so handsome. "Can you tell me about it?"

Starpaw shook her head slowly. "N-n-no," she stammered. He was so handsome. . . She felt breathless. "I-I have to go."

She rushed to where Firestar was waiting. "Firestar, I—"

"It's all right; you don't have to be punctual every day!"

"Wha-"

She looked at the sky. It was almost sunhigh! She'd slept late!

"Next time, wake me up."

"I tried," Firestar purred. "But you said something about a lightning storm?"

"Yes, I have to talk to you about that. Come on, follow me."

Starpaw dashed through the forest, turning around trees with Firestar in close pursuit. She finally stopped in a piney clearing and sniffed hard. She couldn't smell any cats, so she sat down and waited for her leader. He came panting and puffing into the clearing.

"Wow," he meowed. "You can really run fast. Was that hard for you?"

"Not a bit. But Firestar, that's what I wanted to talk to you about! I had this dream last night. Cinderpelt told me I had special powers given to me by StarClan, and I also have special connections with them. She said there have been others in the past, too: Like the Lightningstorm I was talking about, he was of ShadowClan. She also said Tigerclaw was one. She told me too that he was the only one who ever used his powers for evil doings."

Firestar just sat there, stunned. "Well," he finally said. "This certainly gives us an advantage for fighting. And hunting. Let's just see how we do for fighting. You could be made a warrior!"

"But first, I'd like to learn how to hunt squirrels and rabbits and shrews. And climb trees and maybe exercise my powers, like running as fast as I can, and seeing how many mice I can catch in a day, and-"

"Firestar!"

A shout came from in the bushes behind them. Ferncloud burst out. "Firestar!" she yowled again. "Pebblepaw and Skypaw have gone missing!"

Firestar looked at Starpaw. She nodded and turned to Ferncloud. "I can find them."

"You! You are just a young apprentice. I am getting Cloudtail. He is the best hunter in all of ThunderClan!"

Starpaw was hurt, but Firestar leaped to her defense: "Ferncloud, Starpaw has been gifted by StarClan. She is the best apprentice, the best_ cat _I have ever laid eyes on. Now, you will let her search out your sons."

"Yes, Firestar." Ferncloud growled. She threw Starpaw a dirty glance before slinking out of the clearing.

Starpaw wasted no time. She dashed as fast as she could back to camp, and even though she had only ever been out of camp once before, she had found her way brilliantly. She started at the apprentice's den, and she followed Skypaw's and Pebblepaw's scents to the entrance to the camp. She then tracked them to their border with WindClan. She crossed the stream and looked around nervously. She was on WindClan's side of the border now. But she continued along the stream, and when she reached a dip in the hill, she stopped and stared, breathless.

She saw Pebble paw sleeping and Skypaw sitting next to him, wide awake. But it wasn't the apprentices that made her heart skip a beat.

Pebblepaw was sleeping next to a pool as clear as the sky and as blue as the water in the lake. She could see all the way to the bottom, and though there were no fish, the pool sparkled with radiance and beauty.

Starpaw stepped carefully down and stopped by Skypaw. He didn't seem to notice she was there.

"Skypaw?"

"Can you see me?"

"What? Of course I can see you."

"But do you see my reflection?"

"No."

"I'm . . . I'm deputy of ThunderClan."

Starpaw left him to his fantasies, and lay down next to Pebblepaw. She was very thirsty, so she took a lick from the pond. It tasted like starlight and the fresh night wind. She fell asleep almost instantly.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a forest. She walked along until she came to a clearing. She peered around a tree and saw Cinderpelt, but she was not alone. Pebblepaw was with her! Starpaw was in Pebblepaw's dream.

"Cinderpelt?" Starpaw called.  
"Come out, I know you're there."

Starpaw came out. "Pebblepaw, what are you doing here? The whole Clan is worried sick about you and Skypaw."

"I want to be a medicine cat apprentice," Pebblepaw answered. "So I came here, to the Moonpool, to share dreams with StarClan."

"Right, well, I'll see you back at ThunderClan."

Starpaw woke up, shook herself and trotted back to camp (But when she trotted, it was as fast as most cats can run.)

When she got back, she met Firestar at the Highledge. "He's just at the Moonpool. Turns out he wants to be a medicine cat apprentice," she told him.

"Right, well, about the requests you made, other hunting is very much like hunting a mouse, but a rabbit will hear you first. No doubt you'd be very good at climbing trees. Exercising your powers, eh? That sounds good, but first, I say let's work on fighting. You are no doubt a worthy opponent. Rules: Sheathed claws, and go easy on me."

So in the middle of the clearing, apprentice and mentor were locked in a fake fight. Firestar and Starpaw circled, and when Firestar sprang on her, Starpaw crouched and rolled swiftly away. Starpaw countered by leaping on Firestar's back and nipping his throat. Firestar rolled softly over on her and while she was still winded, he pinned her down. Starpaw pretended to struggle, but she was planning a battle strategy in her head all the time. Then, she thrust her back legs into Firestar's belly and sent him sprawling. As he struggled to his feet, Starpaw darted quietly behind him and waited. Firestar was clearly very confused. "Starpaw? Where are you?"

Starpaw leaped in front of Firestar and as he reared up, Starpaw crouched and pretended to cower. Then, as he came closer, she launched herself at his soft underbelly and pinned him down as he struggled. He finally gave up, panting. "You are a very formidable fighter. I can see a great warrior in you."

Suddenly, pleased meows erupted from the clearing. Astonished, leader and apprentice stared around them. The whole Clan was watching! Even the two apprentices had returned and were purring their pleasure.

"I've never seen anything like this before! Never!" exclaimed Dappletail. "She's amazing!"

"She has been gifted by StarClan," Firestar announced. "Even the best cat cannot beat her."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Just a few dawns after her apprentice ceremony, Starpaw was being made into a warrior. She was very excited. Firestar sat up at the Highledge. "I am satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior of ThunderClan. I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in your turn."

He looked at Starpaw. "Starpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Starpaw answered solemnly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Starpaw, from now on you will be known as Starlight. StarClan honors your bravery and your skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Starlight! Starlight! Starlight!" The Clan chanted the new warrior's name. Starlight had never felt happier. She asked Firestar, "Should I go on patrol?"

"Starlight, you are a one-cat patrol. You don't _need_ a patrol. Anyway, the fresh-kill pile's stocked, the border patrol's already out, and the elders have been taken care of. Why don't you go out and practice your skills. Climb trees, hunt if you want, you know," Firestar answered. "Okay," Starlight said.

She dashed out of camp and ran and ran and ran until she was out of breath. She wondered if she was still in ThunderClan territory. So she stopped and looked around. She was on the edge of camp! She'd gone around the lake!

Next, she tried climbing trees. She got to the top and back in less than ten heartbeats!

Then, she decided to hunt. It was late in the day, but she managed to catch twenty mice, nine shrews, five rabbits, eleven squirrels, and two juicy voles. She trotted—_very _quickly—back to camp and got Brambleclaw, Graystripe and Brightheart, but she needed Firestar, too. When even that wasn't enough, they had to make a few trips. The fresh-kill pile was enormous!

As Starlight settled into her nest, she sighed contentedly. She'd had the best day ever!

Starlight dreamed of Pebblepaw. She saw him in a clearing in the forest. "Pebblepaw!" she called. "It's me!"

Pebblepaw turned. "Starlight!" he cried. "Is it really you? I mean, are you actually here? That came out wrong. I am dreaming, but I can talk about things in real life. Are we in each others dreams?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, it's probably just a dream, so I want you to know that I love you. So much. You're pretty, talented, funny, everything!"

"I love you too. I could never tell you that in real life, though." Starlight's ears felt hot again.

"Well, I have to meet Cinderpelt. I'll see you later," she said.

As she left, she thought hard of Cinderpelt. A moment later, she was in front of her. "Hi, Cinderpelt!" she exclaimed. "How are you?"

"All is well in StarClan, young warrior."

"I . . . have to tell you something, Cinderpelt. I love an apprentice. I saw a dream version of him a moment ago, but was it really a dream?"

"Well, he will know that you love him when he wakes up."

"What?! No, he can't know!"

"Why not, Starlight?"

"I don't know! But I do love him!"

"You are right for each other. It is all right."

Starlight thought hard of Pebblepaw. She was suddenly standing in front of him. "Pebblepaw!" she exclaimed. "Cinderpelt . . . she said it was not a dream! When we wake up, we will know that we love each other!"

"What? But . . ."

"She said it was all right! We can be together!"

"I'll meet you in the clearing at sunrise!"

"Okay."

"Bye!"

Suddenly, Starlight was back in her nest. The morning sky was growing pink. Sunrise! She had to hurry.

"Pebblepaw!"

"Starlight!"

"Hi! I missed you!"

"I love you!"

"We don't have to meet in secret!"

"Listen, I didn't get a good night of sleep, and so would you mind if I just slept a little?"

"No. I'll sleep with you."

"Okay."

So they slept together. Suddenly, Starlight heard a voice. "What's going on here?"

"Firestar!" Starlight and Pebblepaw scrambled to their paws. "We were, uh . . ."

"Evading warrior and apprentice duties?"

"No!"

"It sure looks like it. Pebblepaw, go to Dustpelt. He'll be looking for you. Starlight . . ."

"Yes?"

Firestar waited until Pebblepaw left the clearing. With a hint of amusement in his eyes, he said, "He's a handsome young cat, isn't he?"

Starlight gasped. "You think we were meant for each other?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!"

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I . . . I don't know."

A few moons later, Starlight was in the nursery! She and Pebblepaw were having kits! And Pebblepaw got his Warrior name: Pebblestream.

One day, he came to see her. "Hey. What's the verdict?"

"Leafpool says my kits are perfectly healthy at the moment. I wonder what they'll look like?"

The only other queen in the nursery was Ferncloud. She had three kits: a gray tabby, Stormkit, a brown tabby, Dirtkit, and a white kit with gray spots, Snowykit. It was only a few moons later . . .

"Someone fetch Pebblestream! It's Starlight! She's having her kits way early!"

Leafpool's call rang out of the nursery and within heartbeats, Pebblestream was at Starlight's side. She was groaning and her fur stuck to her skin with sweat. Two kits, unmoving, lay beside her. Ferncloud rushed her kits out of the nursery, then came back in and started licking the kits. One stirred, but the other lay still. Soon, another kit joined the other two. That one started mewling immediately. The second kit was finally moving, the rise and fall of his flank fast and shallow. Finally, one last kit slid out, and Starlight and Pebblestream joined Ferncloud in licking the poor kits. Leafpool inspected them and finally said, "These three will live. This one . . ." She nosed the sleeping kit. "He may not make it."

"What shall we name them?" Pebblestream asked.

"Well, these two are girls. . ." Starlight nudged a blue-gray one like Pebblestream and a dark tabby one. "And these are boys." She licked a ginger-and-white one like Brightheart and the sickly one that had a long white coat like Cloudtail. "This ginger and white will be Swiftkit. The small kit who might not survive is Runningkit. This blue one will be Sparrowkit, and the tabby is Badgerkit."

"Great names!" exclaimed Ferncloud. "Next time, you are naming my kits."

Starlight felt her ears get hot again. She was starting to realize they did that when she got embarrassed.

Ferncloud brought her kits back in. Stormkit nudged Sparrowkit gently, who was sleeping, and said, "Were we _really _like that once?"

Ferncloud chuckled. "Yes," she answered. "Even I was a kit once."

"Wow!" exclaimed Dirtkit. He looked down at Runningkit. "What's wrong with this kit? He's not moving."

"He's just a bit . . . unhealthy," said Ferncloud. Starlight wrapped her tail protectively around the sleeping kits, pulling Runningkit especially close.

"Not that that's a bad thing," Ferncloud said hastily. "I mean, yes, it is a bad thing that he's unhealthy, but he's very cute and nice and I think he'll get better! I . . . I . . ."

"Okay," Pebblestream chuckled. "We know you didn't mean any harm."

The next few days Ferncloud and Starlight spent in the nursery together, taking care of each other's kits as if they were one big litter. Pebblestream and Dustpelt spent a lot of time with them, and sometimes they didn't even know whose kit they were licking.

Then, one day, about a moon later, Starlight's kits started talking. They could see and hear now, too.

Sparrowkit was a chatterbox, talking about anything and everything. Swiftkit mostly talked about hunting techniques that he had learned from the warriors. Badgerkit talked about the Great Journey, and asked a lot of questions. Runningkit slept all the time, and the only thing he ever said was "Milk?"

One day, Pebblestream stumbled out of the nursery. He yowled, an unearthly song filled with sadness and loss. The same sort of yowl was coming from the nursery. The kits were doing their best to keep up, mewling loudly in grief. Firestar appeared at Pebblestream's side and asked sharply what was wrong. "Runningkit . . ." he moaned "Runningkit is dead."

Leafpool rushed into the nursery and nosed poor dead Runningkit. As Starlight was yowling, Leafpool comforted her by saying the other kits were strong and healthy. She gave her poppy seeds for sleep and thyme leaves for calmness.

The other kits didn't know what happened. They didn't know about death yet. They played together and nosed Runningkit from time to time. "Mom," complained Badgerkit. "Runningkit won't wake up! Wake him up, Mom! We want to play with him!"

"Kits," Starlight said cautiously. "Runningkit won't ever wake up."

"What?"

"You see those stars up there?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's StarClan's home. There will be a new star up there tonight for Runningkit. He will be there when you die. Every cat will join StarClan eventually."

"Wow!"

"Yes. StarClan is always watching over us."

A moon later, Firestar called the familiar gathering words. "It is time once again to name a new warrior. Sunpaw, Brambleclaw, forwards please.

"Brambleclaw, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior of ThunderClan?"

"I am."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, you will now be known as Sunset, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Sunset! Sunset! Sunset!" The Clan chanted the name of the new warrior.

Starlight was happy. She had a mate, a litter of kits, and her Clan was peaceful. She lay back, and with a contented sigh, she slept.

_**The End**_

**Keep watch for Warriors: Starlight's story. Coming soon!**


End file.
